


Alone Together

by fembuck



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Cara find themselves at camp alone one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place early in Season 2.

“Stop it,” Kahlan said irritably to the woman seated on the other side of the fire.

“Stop what, Confessor?” Cara asked, cocking her head to the side.“I’m just sitting by the fire.”

“You’re looking at me,” Kahlan accused.

“Is that against the law now?” Cara asked smiling, allowing her eyes to roam freely over Kahlan’s form again as she spoke.“Has the Mother Confessor spoken?” the blonde asked, licking her lips as she grinned at the irritated brunette opposite her.

“Just quit it,” Kahlan muttered angling her head to the left and then the right, scanning the tree-lines for any sign of Zedd and Richard.She didn’t know how much longer she could stand being alone with Cara.

“The woods are quiet,” Cara said tilting her head up to the sky and closing her eyes.“They’re not back yet.You’re stuck with me for a while longer.”

“And you’re stuck with me,” Kahlan replied, meeting Cara’s eyes when she opened them and directed them forward once more.

“That’s right,” Cara agreed smiling.“We’ve been presented with a rare opportunity.We should make the most of it.”

“What are you talking about?” Kahlan asked peevishly, not even sure why she inquired since she was certain that she wouldn’t be interested in hearing anything that came out of the Mord’Sith’s mouth.

“We could,” Cara began, uncurling her long legs sensuously, “use this opportunity,” the blonde continued rising gracefully, “to get to know each other,” she finished as she came to a stop beside Kahlan and lowered herself onto the ground beside her.

“I know all I need to know about you,” Kahlan murmured, cursing the wounded leg that was stopping her from getting up and flouncing off into the woods in an undignified snit.

“You know nothing about me,” Cara declared, staring intensely into the fire.“You have so much sympathy inside of you, so much kindness and love.Except when it comes to attractive women of breeding age it would seem.”

Kahlan turned her head slowly and then stared at the profile of Cara’s face.Her nostrils flared slightly and her jaw clenched as she looked at the blonde, but she concentrated on steadying her breathing, and soon she felt calm enough to speak.

“Attractive women of breeding age, I have no problem with,” Kahlan ground out.“My problem is with sadistic, selfish, morally devoid, murderers and torturers, beautiful and homely alike.”

“So you think that I’m attractive?” Cara asked turning her head to the side finally, a playful smile touching her lips as she gazed at the infuriated woman beside her.

Kahlan ignored Cara’s remark and focused her cobalt gaze on the flickering flames of the fire.

“You’re attractive too,” Cara began, focusing intently on Kahlan as the brunette tried to pretend she was ignoring her.“You probably don’t like to admit that you know because it’s not polite or nice or ladylike, but you know,” Cara went on, smiling happily when Kahlan shifted uncomfortably.“My looks would give me no advantage over you in a fight for affection.”

“You could be the most attractive woman in the world, but that would never be enough to make Richard love you,” Kahlan replied.

“There’s that word again,” Cara muttered shaking her head.“What is it with the two of you and that word,” the blonde asked, narrowing her eyes.“Who said anything about love?In fact,” Cara went on, her voice smoothing out once more into a rough purr that Kahlan had to admit was enticing, “who said anything about Richard?”

Kahlan turned to look at Cara, and Cara smiled sumptuously back at her.

“Mord’Sith are more feared than wizards in Ketendral,” Cara began, shifting the slightest bit closer to Kahlan as she spoke.“If I wanted to seduce the Seeker I would have pointed this out.If I had, the wizard would have had to stay behind to protect you and your wounded leg, and I could then have used the time away from your tyrannical presence and Zedd’s keen eyes to seduce Richard,” the blonde continued, smiling widely when Kahlan’s eyes flashed with anger.“But I didn’t.”

“Why?” Kahlan asked.She was reluctant to continue talking to Cara, but curious as to why the woman had stayed back.What Cara said was true, she could very easily have made an argument for going along with Richard, but she hadn’t even tried.She hadn’t even seemed very interested in the conversation while it was going on.

Cara lifted her index finger to her mouth, and slowly used it to trace her pouty bottom lip.

“You’re so worried about my intentions towards Richard,” Cara murmured, drawing her finger away from her lip so that she could bite down on the plump flesh with her perfect white teeth.“When really, you should be more worried about my intentions toward you,” the blonde continued, smiling sensuously as she dropped her eyes once more to the tantalizing swells of Kahlan’s breasts.

Kahlan blinked, one, two, three times in surprise.“You’d be destroyed,” she said finally.

“Perhaps,” Cara murmured, not seeming terribly concerned that because a Mord’Sith’s power resided in hate and a Confessor’s power resided in love that a Confessor’s touch could kill a Mord’Sith where it simply enslaved others.“You might be worth it.”

Kahlan stared into the Mord’Sith’s gleaming blue eyes, trying to see the deception in them, but she could pick up on nothing.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing,” Kahlan started warily.

“I know a game we could both play,” Cara suggested, interrupting Kahlan with a smile.“We’d have to take our clothes off though.This game involves contact and I wouldn’t want that lovely white dress to get ruined.”

“Shut up,” Kahlan said.Her voice was low and warning.

“Okay, we can keep our clothes on if you want.Some people like the feel of the leather,” Cara continued running her fingers suggestively up her leg as she spoke.“Those people often like chains as well,” Cara said grinning.

“Go over to you side of the fire and shut up,” Kahlan muttered, turning away from Cara’s smiling face.“I’m going to sleep.”

“Why don’t I just put the fire out and join you?I’m good at keeping people warm at night.Ask Richard,” Cara responded shifting even closer to Kahlan, only stopping when the Confessors hand wrapped around her throat threateningly.

“Go over to your side of the fire and shut up,” Kahlan repeated holding Cara’s eyes with her own.“I’m going to sleep.”

Cara gazed at her silently for a moment.

“You would have made a wonderful Mord’Sith,” the blonde breathed out, her expression curiously gentle all of a sudden as she gazed at the brunette.“It’s a shame you were born a Confessor.I always longed for a sister who was worthy of standing beside me, but they were always so disappointing.Especially Trianna,” she declared harshly though her eyes looked sad as she said her dead sister’s name.“You would have been worthy.I can feel it.”

Kahlan’s fingers uncurled from around Cara’s throat and she let her arm fall away from the blonde’s body as she stared at the woman uneasily.

Cara had been telling the truth when she spoke just then.She had meant what she said.Kahlan had been staring directly into her eyes, and though she wanted to deny the words the blonde had spoken, she couldn’t.She couldn’t. She had been looking into Cara’s eyes and she had seen nothing but the truth.

“Cara,” Kahlan finally said, feeling terribly off kilter.“No more tonight.Go to the other side of the fire and let me rest.Please.”

Cara gazed at Kahlan for a few seconds longer, and then she gracefully rose from the ground and quietly made her way back to her previous spot across the fire.

Kahlan settled down in her bedroll, turned her back to Cara and the fire and closed her eyes.Around her she could hear the gentle rushes of leaves, and a few night birds calling in the distance, but Cara was silent, and there was nothing that should have kept her awake.Yet, awake she remained.

Kahlan didn’t know how long she lay there, awake in the silence, only that eventually she turned around to face the fire and found Cara awake and looking at her.

They watched each other in silence for a few minutes, their chests rising and falling together as their breathing matched the others.

“I hope your dreams are pleasant, Confessor,” Cara said, finally breaking the silence.“I know mine will be,” the blonde continued in a softer tone, though it was still loud enough to be heard by Kahlan.

Cara smiled at Kahlan when she stopped speaking, and then she turned her head away and shifted onto her side, turning her back to the Confessor.

Kahlan remained the way she was for a while, staring at the fire and Cara beyond it. Cara had said to her earlier that she knew nothing about her, and Kahlan was beginning to think that perhaps the blonde was right, at least in part.

Finally Kahlan sighed softly and, mindful of her hurt leg, she carefully turned around so that her back was to the fire once more.She was tired and she needed to rest.There was no reason to exhaust herself by running her mind all night trying to figure Cara out.The blonde wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, which meant that Kahlan would have plenty of time to learn all about her.

The End

  



End file.
